Inevitably, no matter what size vehicle one is driving; there is invariably a need to transport an article that does not fit inside the vehicle. A common practice is to place an oversized article on the roof of the vehicle and to secure the article by means of a tie down. The difficulty arises in that there is not a convenient place to secure the tie down. There have been numerous attempts to fill this need. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,911 describes a tie down anchor to be secured under the bumper of a vehicle. This invention secures to the bumper of a vehicle and comprises numerous manufactured parts, including a support plate, fastening means to attach to a bumper, spacer, and a movable anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,188 describes an anchor for a tie down comprising a plurality of manufactured parts including a flexible strand, ferrule and plastic cover. This invention is described as being used in the hood and trunk wit the strand extending from the vehicle to receive the tie down. Other patents describing tie down anchors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,869; 6,065,917; and 6,142,718. While all of these inventions have individual merit, they fail to address the concern of the present invention. The present invention improves upon past attempts to create an effective tie down anchor by providing an article that is manufactured of one rigid piece.